paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Takota
Takota is a Police and Military Pup, he is new to Adventure Bay and the PAW Patrol Takota95 Takota was created by and belongs to Takota95 Takota was created and belongs to Takota95 Bio After Taking the Throne, leading his nation to victory, and securing a long lasting peace all within Takotas world was peaceful and Beautiful. Takota from a young age was taught with strict rules and teachings from his adopted Parents as his birth parents were unable to care for him and had to give him up. Takota has many siblings two of which who were adopted with him is Jo and Infiniti, he cares deeply for them and would do anything to defend them as they are both are younger then him. Takota Loves to learn and dwells deeply in culture and knowledge such as Literature, history, and technology. He is a firm Believer in God, Law, and order and will go to any length to help protect his friends, family or whoever needs it, and to uphold the law. Takota and his siblings were all privileged and well educated, but Takota wanted to help others and not just have a cushy life. He later would go on to train and form his own Police and Military forces and before he new it a thriving new nation. The basis for his nation is all for a common good to Protect and Serve others and in its own community with what it is all based on. Takota even though being such a Young Pup has seen and done in a short period of time what would take others almost a life time to accomplish. In the post time Takota continues to help and protect others, he constantly trains and disciplines himself to a point when he will lose conscious.. Though everything changed one day as a valuable artifact worth a fortune is stolen from the Capitals Citadel Takota jumps into action and heads on the trail to recover it. He then leaves his home and starts his investigation which leads him to Adventure Bay, but upon entering the bay his plane catches on fire and he is forced to bail while his plane crashes into a heaping fire ball into the bay. Takota then guides his parachute to shore where the extent of his injuries makes him pass out. Upon awakening Takota is out the Lookout were he is greeted by the PAW Patrol, as the weeks go on and Takota heels, The PAW Patrol is able to help him complete his mission even though they never see what had been stolen. Afterwards as Takota was getting ready to return home Ryder offers him Membership into the PAW Patrol after being impressed with his skills, and Takota excepts and makes a decision to stay. Personality Even though Takota may not show it he is very humble, kind, and caring especially towards his younger brother and sisters, he also loves to play soccer and wants to be friends with everyone he meets. Takota by nature is quite and likes keeps to himself and does isolate himself off from others at times this is do to stress, anxiety and angers easily, but he will ask for forgiveness if he does lash out. Even though some may say he is also a bit off a loner. Takota is also very Hardworking and Confident and he is always willing to give a paw as well as being very wise for a Pup his age as his younger brother and sister both look up to him. Takota is strong and Noble he believes in Justice, Law, and Order and will not back done until the job is done, and can be quite competitive at times to, but all within good fun. He loves to follow rules and also hide, jump out, and scare others from time to time and also spend much of his extra time with his brother and sister Jo and Infiniti. Appearance Takota is a mixed breed, he is part German Shepard and part Dalmatian. He has the body of a German Shepard with the white fur and spots of a Dalmatian. Takotas eyes are quite unique as his left eye is a beautiful deep blue while the right eye is a bright ruby red. Takota refuses to wear a collar, he instead wears a blue bandanna with a blue sweatband around his head, under his bandanna of which cold just be made out is a pair of dog tags made out of solid gold. The Dog tags upon close inspection will state his name as well as Police and Military ranks. Upon the left side of Takotas Bandanna is his police/ Military Badge which also serves as his pup tag. Takota for being such a young pup is very well groomed as well as he has very large canine teeth and claws which is an abnormality, he also at times has poor eye site and unlike the other pups can be seen wearing glasses. Trivia Catchphrases: No need to fear Takota is hear '' This Tail is on the Trail'' '' To the last Bullet!, To the last Breath!, To the last Pup!, We Fight!, We Fight!, We Fight! '' Let's Slice and Dice - meaning lets get the job done Oh God my lord please be with us in our time of need Fears: Snakes Trusting others Heights Failing Random: Takota does not like to take credit or recognition for any of his missions or rescues. Takota loves soda, and is quite hyper after drinking some. Takota loves music, but hates singing, dancing, and performing even though he sings to himself in private. Takota does not eat pup food or treats like the other Pups, instead he eats large amounts of cooked and raw meats as well as fruit especially oranges, he also has a very large appetite. Takota carries a highly ornate sword made from solid gold with a blue and red handle, it serves very little function, but is to show his power and respect as it was a gift from his people. Takota loves to help others very much, but is private and not much of a talker. Something that is a bit unusual with Takota is that unlike other Pups he can walk on his hind legs quite comfortably and for long periods of time. I have been working on my character Takota for quite sometime and am quite pleased that it turn out better than I hoped when writng in his info. At some point I will try to write some stories with Takota and the Paw Patrol but for the tome being this is where I got and I have to say not bad. I will also try to include more info on Takotas Back round as I wanted my character to have a unique beginning and story. Takota will avoid physical contact when around other as he has a nervous tension, but Smoky tend to hug him a lot due to his fire powers, witch smoky thinks is incredible. If at all possible Takota will avoid a fight but if pushed to far he can hold is own espeacially when it comes to bullies. Takota has much experience in strategics, planning, Weapons, and paw to paw Combat but will only use his skills or violence when it is called for or as a last resort. During one combat missions Takota served on with his men, Takota became exposed to an unknown substance which in turn gave Takota the ability to create fire and make the area around him very hot. These abilities are tied in with his emotions and things can become very dangerous depending on Takotas Mood as well as the Hotter takota gets the colder his inside become which could kill him and others within the area. { I got this idea from idea from one of my favorite shows "Avatar the Last Airbender" due to I like the fire bending, with additional mods. Takotas best friend in the world is Freezer, they both share many things including liking to be in isolation at times. Stories He appears in Stories by me Pups save Police Day Pups save Police Day "part 2" Pups Save Police Day "part 3" Takota and the T.I.C's Call To Arms Trussain " Intelligence commission Takotas Siblings and friends JO: is Takotas second youngest brother and aspires to follow in his brothers foot steps. Infiniti: Takotas younger and only sister of which he is very protective of. Freezer: Takotas best friend Raider: Friend of Takota Pup Pack Takotas pup pack and uniform is in Camo and will change due to the terrain, such as tan in the desert or blue for the winter and snow but is Green for its standard color. He also has an army helmet that sports a few extra suprises. Vehicle: Takota, vehicle and pup house is a Swat truck, that will convert into a Fighter jet. Pup pack Tools Dual Grapling hooks for swinging, lowering, or whatever else they are needed for. Dual Swords for cutting thick brush or paw to paw combat. Trussain police and military Standard issue side arm 911 colt 45 and Rifle AK-47 Maroon Combat knife: A combo between a Rambo knife and a bowie knife. Spot light Night vision goggles Electronic Arm and Leg braces to increase strength and energy Rocket Launcher Dual red and blue Light sabers for last resort only Net for Arresting Criminals and suspects Parachute Glider Grenades: This includes various kinds such as Stun, Flash Bang, explosive, and fire. Takotas Homeland Trussia Founding: 6th year of the 16th age of the 95th Dynasty Founder: Takota, Servant of God National Anthem: We Believe, by The Newsboys. Nations Back round Takota in his early life was quite privileged when adopted by his new family, who was slightly wealthy, and from this he received a good education and strict discipline which would follow him later when he joined Police and Military forces, because he wanted to help and make a difference this would later lead him to the founding of his country and before he knew he had created a prosperous nation that of which would become a sprawling empire with a highly trained Police and Military forces That Takota oversaw and built. The first years were good and full of hope, but that changed once others wanted what he had and thus the country entered "The War Era" which was full of war and conflict. This all Changed once absolute victory was achieved by Takota and he was able to establish "The Long lasting Peace" Brought done by God and then put in place by Takota. Once the new peace was established the country was completely overhauled for the new era with a new Government, Army and Police forces. Before the new peace era the country was the Trussain Federation, with the T.I.A The Trussain Imperial Army, this was changed to the new "Trussain United Union" under the ruling class of the Primary union. The Capital Phoenix aka T City, is the capital of the Trussain United Union "under the current political ruling class of" "The Primary Union" which is basically the Congress and Senate divided into several smaller counsels and other political bodies all under control of Takota. The capital itself is in the mathematical center of the of the country, it spans 1,000 square miles, and is constructed of 5 walled districts. The walls themselves are each 50 stories tall and two miles wide, this is for the defiance of the Capital as it is the beacon for the rest of the nation and must not fall. If this were to happen then instead of the city falling into enemy hands then it would instead be destroyed do to Protocol 55, but this is only in a worst case situation and would likely never happen. The first walled district is the main city while the rest is forests, rivers, and mountains while other areas are subdivided for industry and agriculture. The Citadel is the Primary Capital building for the nation here is where the War, Defense, and police counsels are based as well as the Congress and political Senate. War Council: Operates The Military in and out of the nations borders, as well as controls and commences all military operations and maintains all forces during peace and war times. Defense Council: Operates the military with in the nations borders and in the borders only. Their one and only purpose is to prevent the country from being attacked and invaded. Police Council: Operates, oversees, and maintains the countries police force for the protection of those who dell within the Nation borders. Congress and Senate: Make day to day decisions and keeps everything in a check a balance system. Before the end of the "War Era" Trussia was a vast sprawling Empire and in some ways it still retains being an Empire, but during the reorganization period the country created five new self governing states and defense districts all for more freedom and better defense sometimes in need for expansion into new unsettled territories. The Republic of The North The nations second largest city Trussia is a vast country, it is about the size of a continent, that has sprawling mountains and forests North, East, and West while there are Deserts to the south as well as thousands islands to the to the south east and west. This makes for a very beautiful setting, and from the natural setings to the urban area of the cities which are aboundent with beautiful architecture and culture, the country has someone for everyone, as well as strict teachings under God, Law and Order. The Police and Military forces of the "Trussain United Union" Summary These are the forces of which protect the country, , Takota personally oversaw the creation and build up of his forces from what he had learned from past training and experience. The Police and military have four objectives they serve and operate by God, Law, And order and Justice for for all, these are laws of which is lived by. Standing Army: 5,500,000 million strong Police Force: 15,000,000 million strong Reserves both sides Combined about 50.million Divisions: 500 300 Army 200 Police These are the numbers of the forces during a major time of peace, if called for all out war that must be responded to or will take at least a decade to fight The Trussains will organize a force of 95,000,000 million and fight on the offensive till the enemy surrenders, is captured, or is eliminated. Police Forces T.S.F Trussain Security Force: The Trussain Security Force is the countries national, local, and state police, they were formed shortly after "The War Era" when the country and government was reorganized for "The new Long Lasting Peace" there purpose is to uphold and enforce the law and to protect the inacent at a costs. T.I.C Trussain Intelligence Commission The commission was formed during the founding of Trussia and was reorganized after "The War Era" it is like the F.B.I, K.G.B, and C.I.A all rolled into one organization that operates more off the beaten path. As well as it is a secret and ancient order, that is like no other in excistence. Military Forces T.R.A Trussain Republican Army " Formely the Trussain Imperial Army" Is the regular army for the nation. The T.R.A is the working backbone for the nation for defense and offense purposes, they are skilled and have seen action in every conflict since the beginning of the foundation of the country. The T.R.A was founded during the later 13th age of 2000 and beyond to replace the aging T.I.A, Trussain Imperial Army. This wasdone for two reasons., first the country was noticing that the T.I.A was doing more liberating, and protecting instead of concurring during the later years of the War Era" and second the T.I.A was starting to show its age, so the change needed to be made even though the army just changed its name. The records indicate that the T.R.A was created after the War Era, but this was incorrct they were really created during the middle to last half once all enemies were insight of being conquered or driven into submission. Takota personally oversaw the build up and creation of his army, during his years of training and observations. The T.R.A has vast strength and huge numbers in weapons, industry, personal, even if pinned down then they still have the ability to call for reinforcements from the Trussains vast colonial and expanding empire, even though they are at peace. The amount of resources and manufacturing capablites is how they became such a force to be dealt with, anyone who has tried to take th m on has simply been overwhelmed by their numbers as well as years of experience. Two wars that have proven the effectiveness and strength of the Trussain Republican army is the "600" years war and then the "700" years war. The T.R.A army pushed through on both conflicts and won complete victory for the Trussain united Union, showing that as time would call for it Fight to the Death, which has became their battle cry. The T.R.A also has vast air and naval support, even the Speacial Forces backing the, if you try to fight them, the prepare to lose. The 416th Legion The Legion is the countries version of the U.S Navy deals and mainly operates with the navy and air force. The Grand Elite The Elite is the Countries version of the U.S army Rangers and Marines, they are on the for front to be called into action if any conflict were to arise. They are Trussias most Highly trained and experienced force, they have never suffered one major defeat in their history. They also serve as the secret police and Takotas bodyguards. T.U.A Trussain United Navy "formley the Trussain Imperial Navy" Standard Naval Force. T.R.A.F Trussain Republican Air Force "Formely the Trussain Imperial Air Force" Standard Air Force. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Paw Patrol Member